What a Small World
by GWeasley's babe
Summary: There is a new student at Hogwarts School who catches Hermione's attention. But what is it that are hiding from each other? Someone Harry never knew existed - but how is this possible?


What a small world…

There is a new guy at Hogwarts. Enemy's become friends. So, who is the new guy's father and how will that influence everything? What is Hermione hiding from everyone?

Please review and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 1:** **The new guy **

Hermione, Ron and Harry walked to towards the Hogwarts express, talking excitedly over the noise of the train. The three of them had spent the holiday playing Quidditch and went surfing each day. Hermione had put her fear for brooms aside and she and Harry had managed to teach Ron how to surf. With a lot of struggling, he finally managed to stay on his surfboard. Hermione had really become hot. It definitely did not go unnoticed. Not even by Draco Malfoy.

Hermione, Ron and Harry moved towards what seemed to be an empty compartment, but soon noticed that someone else was in there. They did not recognize the student. "Do you mind if we sit here with you?" Harry asked as he opened the compartment door. "No, please, I could use some company." The student said and smiled. "By the way, I'm Robby." He said and looked up at Hermione and smiled.

"Let me help you with that." Robby said and helped Hermione put away her trunk. "Thanks." She said and her heart started beating wildly. 'Wow, Robby is really hot.' Hermione thought to herself. "So, uhm, I've never seen you before." She said to Robby. "Oh, yeah, I transferred from Durmstrang. "My mother died about a month ago and since she and my dad were divorced and he lives in London, he insisted that I come to Hogwarts." He said and smiled weakly. The black haired guy turned his head to the window. "I'm sorry to hear that. You don't seem all that excited to see him." She said. "Well, I'm a bit nervous, because I've only met him once, when I was six." He said and ruffled his hair. "Well, I'm sure he is pretty cool." Hermione said and smiled at him. "I mean, if he is anything like you, he can not be all that bad." "I'll have to get back to you on that one. My mother always said that I have my dad's eyes and the same hair colour, but that I don't have his personality. Apparently he is really moody." Robby said.

Hermione suddenly remembered that Ron and Harry were there as well, but they seemed lost in conversation about the new broom that had just come out. "So, are you a seventh year?" Hermione asked casually, hoping that she didn't sound nosy. "No, actually, I'm sixth year. I hear Hogwarts has Arithmancy. I studied Arithmancy in my own time, back at Durmstrang, because nobody there wanted to teach the subject. All they really focused on was Dark Arts." He said and grimaced. "Oh, I love Arithmancy. It's my favorite subject." Hermione said excitedly. 'I might just fall for Hermione.' Robby thought. 'She's hot, friendly and she loves Arithmancy.' "What houses do you have at Hogwarts?" Robby asked. "I know my father was in Slytherin." "Well, then you will probably be in Slytherin as well, on the other hand, you don't seem like the Slytherin type." She said and smiled. "Well, there is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well." Hermione said. "Oh, yeah, I remember, I got a letter, saying that I'm in Ravenclaw." He said and took out a piece of folded up parchment form his robes. "Yeah, here it says, Ravenclaw. I'm taking Potions, Arithmancy, Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations, Charms and Ancient Ruins." I have most of my subjects with Gryffindor's. Are they an all right bunch?" Robby asked. "Well, yeah, I suppose. I'm a Gryffindor." Hermione said.

By the time the train came to a halt, the two of them knew everything about each other…or so they thought. Robby and Hermione got off the train, still busy chatting. Hermione was surprised that he was so easy to talk to.

A/N: This is my first story so please review and tell me if it's okay. I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Pardon my English. I'm not that good at writing in English.

Chapter 2: Party at the Slytherin's

"So, do you have friends here at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. "Well, yeah, I do." He replied. "Just as Hermione wanted to ask who, she heard a familiar voice form behind her. "Robby! My word. You never told me you were coming to Hogwarts! Long time no see, dude!" It was Draco Malfoy. "Granger, what are you doing here?" He asked and smirked. "Don't you smirk at me Malfoy!" Hermione said and gave him a look of disgust. "I take it you know each other?" Robby asked, with a mild expression of shock on his face. "Yeah, we do." Malfoy said. "Damn, Granger, when have you become so hot?" Malfoy asked. "I'll take that as a compliment." Hermione said and smiled. "Were having a party in our dorm after dinner. You have to be there, dude. Oh and you can come as well, Hermione." Malfoy said. 'Wow, he actually called me Hermione. He probably has a fever.' She thought. "Well, I might just come." Hermione said. "Oh, well, if you guys do come, the password is 'Dark serpent'." Draco said. "Well, I have to go." Hermione said. "See you there, Hermione." Robby said. Hermione smiled at him. "Okay. See you guys." She said and walked over to Harry and Ron.

"What was all that about?" Ron asked. "Oh, nothing." Hermione said and glanced at Malfoy and Robby. 'Wonder what's up with Malfoy. He invited _me_, the mudblood, to his party.' Hermione thought. The tree of them walked over to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and sat down next to Ginny and one of her friends. They were giggling about something.

'How am I going to get past Harry and Ron if I want to go to the party?' Hermione thought to herself. 'They would freak out if they knew where I was going.'

"Dude, are we going to play wizards chess when we are done here?" Ron asked and rubbed his stomach, which happened regularly, because Ron was always hungry.

'Damn, _now_ how am I going to get passed them? I could just say that I am going to the Library. Yeah, that'll work.' Hermione thought.

After Dumbledore welcomed everyone and the sorting ceremony was done, the food appeared. "Finally!" Ron exclaimed and stuffed some potatoes in his mouth. "So, 'Mione, what's up with you and Robby?" Harry asked and poured himself some pumpkin juice. "Oh, nothing. I just made a new friend, that's all." She said and blushed slightly. "Yeah, well, he seems cool." Harry said. "Well, as long as he supports the Chudley Cannon's I don't mind." Ron said through a mouth full of chicken. "Oh come off it, Ron." Hermione retorted. "He was in Durmstrang; of course he doesn't support them. Use your brain for once in you life Ron."

After dinner, the three of them went up to Gryffindor tower. "Listen you guys, I'm going to the Library for a bit. There is something that I have to look up for my mother." Hermione said. "Do you want us to help?" Harry asked. "No, I'm fine thanks. You guys have fun. I'm just going to change and then I'll be off." She said and turned to the Fat Lady. "Torpedoes," Hermione said. "Of course it is." The Fat Lady said. "Why did they have to make the password Torpedoes?" Ron grimaced. Hermione hurried upstairs to her bed. She took out a tight fitting red top, an extra short denim skirt and her black boots. As she walked down stairs, Ron and Harry's mouths fell open. "Wow, Hermione, you look really nice. The books will definitely enjoy your company." Ron said and stared at Hermione. "Well, see you guys later." She said and walked towards the portrait hole. Her heart beat wildly. She was really nervous. 'What the hell is she doing, going to a party to which Malfoy invited her. Oh, what the hell.' Hermione thought. As she walked to the Slytherin dorm, she heard a voice behind her. "Hi, Hermione. Coming to the party?" Pansy asked. "Uhm, yeah." Hermione said, shocked. "Well, come then, the party has already started." She said and walked towards the portrait hole. "Dark serpent." Pansy said and led Hermione inside. Everyone was chatting, drinking and dancing. As Hermione entered, everyone stared at her. "Wow, you look stunning." A voice said behind her. She turned around to find Robby standing there. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She said. "Can I get you a drink?" He asked. "Sure, I wouldn't mind some fire whisky." She said and followed Robby to the table where the drinks were.

The lights in the common room went out and some disco lights started flashing. Hermione recognized the song that started playing, immediately. 'Tell it to my heart, by Kelly Llorenna. "Oh, let's go dance, I love this song." She said and pulled Robby to the middle of the room where everyone had started dancing.

Is this really love or just a game…?

I feel the night explode, when we're together

Emotion overload, in the heat of passion

Take me, I'm yours, into your arms, never let me go

Tonight I really need to know…

Tell it to my heart…uh, uh, uh, yeah…

Tell it to my heart; tell me I'm the only one

Is this really love or just a game

"Wow, you're a really good dancer, Hermione." He said.

He pulled Hermione close to him and started kissing her. She wanted to pull away, because everyone would probably be watching, but she couldn't get herself to stop.

I can feel my body rock

Every time you call my name

When they finally stopped kissing, Hermione's legs felt like jelly.

"Wonder if Hermione is still in the Library?" Harry asked. "It's getting late. Maybe she fell asleep in there. I think we should just go check on her." "Yeah, okay, let's go." Ron said and got up. The two of them marched off to the Library. They opened the Library door softly and walked inside. "Hermione?" Ron whispered. The two of them searched the whole Library, but there was no sign of Hermione. "Oh, how could we be so stupid? Hermione probably went to a party. You saw what she was wearing." Harry said. "When she gets back, were going to ask her where she was." Harry said as they headed back to the common room.

By two o'clock, Hermione really couldn't dance anymore. "I think I'm going to bed now." Hermione said to Robby. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired myself." "I'll walk you to your dorm." He said and kissed her softly in her neck.

"Draco, dude, we're going now. Thanks for the party. See you tomorrow." Robby said. "Yeah, thanks Draco." Hermione said. "No prob. Cheers you guys. See you tomorrow." Draco said and turned to Pansy.

"Wow, Draco really knows how to throw a party." Hermione said as they left the Slytherin common room. "He sure does." Robby said.

Before they knew, they were in front of the Fat Lady. "Well, I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow." Hermione said and smiled. "Yeah, I can't wait." Robby said and leaned forward to kiss Hermione.

When Hermione walked in, Ron and Harry still played chess. "Hey guys." Hermione said and walked up to them. "So, where were you Hermione, because you sure as hell didn't go to the Library?" Ron said, looking furious. "HOW DARE YOU SPY ON ME?" Hermione exclaimed. "We didn't. We wanted to see if you didn't fall asleep in the Library and you weren't there. "Well, if you must know, Malfoy invited Robby and me to a party at the Slytherin dorm." She said and walked upstairs.

A/N: Hermione is a lucky girl…

**Chapter 3:** **Starting classes **

"Hermione? Why didn't you just tell us that you were going to Malfoy's party?" Harry asked the next morning at breakfast.

"I didn't tell you, because if I did, you wouldn't have let me go." She said and took a bite of her toast.

"Well, yeah, obviously. Why did you go, anyway?" Harry asked and looked questioningly at Hermione.

"I went, because Draco and I aren't fighting anymore. He is actually nice to me." She said and smiled slightly. "And Robby was there as well."

"Oh, I knew it 'Mione. You fancy Robby." Ron said and grimaced. Ron has had a crush on Hermione since their fourth year at Hogwarts.

"I do not, Ron. I don't have to be in love with a guy to get along with him, you know. I mean, look at the three of us. We get along fine and we don't fancy each other.

"Yeah, that's what you think." Ron replied softly.

"Anyway, I am sorry that I lied to you guys." Hermione said and gave Ron and Harry an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, Hermione. Just be careful. You know Malfoy. He might just have a hidden agenda." Harry said, warningly.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said and just then, owls stared swooping down on the students in the Great Hall.

"Great. It's our schedules. Ugh! Brilliant! We start the day with double Potions, Transfiguration, and then _I _haveArithmancy, Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts. Speaking of Dark Arts, who is our new teacher?" Hermione asked. "I didn't see a new Teacher at the staff table last night."

"Yeah, I wonder who it could be?" Ron said.

"Hopefully the new teacher is better than that old toad we had last time. I wonder if she is dead yet?" Ron asked with a frown spread across his face.

"Ron! That's nasty. How can you say that?" Hermione asked shocked.

Sorry, but I'm taking Ron's side on this one, 'Mione. She can jump off Gringott's for all I care." Harry said and absent mindedly rubbed his right hand.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading down to the dungeons now. It is almost time for class." Hermione said and flung her bag over her shoulder. The Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's had potions together, since there were considerably less people taking potions this year.

As Hermione rounded the corner, she walked straight into someone.

"Sorry, I didn't watch were I was going." Hermione said and a smile spread across her face when she saw who it was.

Robby smiled back at her.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione." Robby said. "It's my fault as well. So, are you heading to the dungeons?"

"Yeah, potions." Hermione said.

"Are you going to sit with us today?" Robby asked.

"Us?" Hermione asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, with me, Draco, Pansy and some of the other Slytherin's." Robby said.

"I suppose I could." Hermione said and blushed slightly.

When the two of them entered the room, a few Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's were already seated. Just as the two of them took seats at the back of the class, Draco and some of his friends entered.

"Hey, you two." Draco said and he and the others took seats next to them.

"So, when did the party finish last night?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Uhm, about an hour after the two of you left. I'm telling you, I had a hard time getting up this morning." Draco said and grimaced.

"So did I. I would probably still have been sleeping if Lavender didn't wake me up this morning." Hermione said.

"Yeah well, it got pretty late last night." Pansy said and smiled. "At least everyone enjoyed themselves."

"I can't believe she is sitting with _them_!" Ron exclaimed when they entered the classroom. "Aren't we good enough for her anymore? I thought everything would be normal after we sorted things out in The Great Hall this morning."

"Apparently not." Harry said and sighed. "Well, I suppose she can sit where she wants. We don't own her."

"So, do you think there is something going on between Hermione and Robby?" Ron asked, trying not to sound concerned.

"Nah, I don't think so, Ron. I might be wrong though." Harry said and took out his quill and ink.

"Morning." Snape said in his usual moody manner, as he entered the classroom. "All of you have made it into my class this year. I expect hard work. I will not tolerate loafers in my class. You may start with the brewing of your potion. All the information you need, is on the black board." Snape said and flicked his wand towards the board and the instructions appeared on it. "You have two periods to finish this. Keep your voices down if you need to talk." Snape said and walked to his desk.

Hermione looked up to find Snape and Robby staring at each other. The look that Snape gave Robby wasn't the usual look of loathing that he so loved to give Harry. There was a look of pain in Snape's eyes. 'Why?' Hermione thought to herself.

Snape turned his stare to Ron. "Mr Weasley, I suggest you stop talking and concentrate on your potion, before you manage to cause and explosion." Snape said.

Draco smirked and shook his head.

After an hour, Hermione's potion was starting to give off magenta coloured vapour. She looked around the room. There were one or two students who hadn't managed to brew their potion correctly. Ron's potion was giving off scarlet coloured vapour and Pansy's was dark blue. She sighed contently and added the next ingredient to her potion. Pansy, who was sitting across from her, cursed softly when her potion started bubbling.

"Pssst, Pansy, can I help?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, please, that'd be nice of you." Pansy said and smiled.

Hermione whispered some instructions to Pansy and soon Pansy's potion looked like it was supposed to'.

"Thank you." Pansy said and gave a sigh of relief.

When everyone had bottled some of their potion and handed it in, Pansy hurried up to Hermione.

"Hey, uhm, some of our girls are having a girl's night on Friday. Do you want to come?" Pansy asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'd love to. It would be fun to spend time with girls for a change." She said and smiled.

"You poor thing. If I had to hang out with guys all the time, I'd go insane." Pansy said and giggled.

"Well, I'm close to insanity, believe me. Harry and Ron really know how to drive me up a wall." Hermione said and laughed.

"Well, if you want to, you can hang out with me." Pansy said seriously.

"Okay, thanks. I could do with a bit of intelligent conversation." Hermione smiled. "Do you have Transfiguration now, as well?"

"Yeah, I think so. Let me check." Pansy said and retrieved her schedule from her bag. "Uhm, let's see. Yes, I do and after that, I have Herbology. And you?" Pansy asked as she put her schedule back into her bag.

"I have Arithmancy. At least I won't be alone. Robby takes Arithmancy as well." Hermione said and smiled.

"So, what's going on between you and Robby? I saw him kissing you last night. You'll make a cute couple." Pansy said.

"Well, thanks. I'll have to wait and see what happens next. So, do you fancy Draco?" Hermione asked Pansy as they walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how he feels about me. I get mixed signals from him." Pansy said and frowned.

"It looks to me as if he likes you, but maybe I can help you figure out what goes on in that head of his. Men are complicated creatures." Hermione said and rolled her eyes.

"I totally agree. They never know what they want." Pansy said as she opened the door of the Transfiguration classroom.

Pansy and Hermione took a seat in the front of the class, while Professor McGonagall was busy writing on the board. When the class settled down, McGonagall turned around and looked at her class.

"Good morning." She said and smiled. "Now, I want all of you to pay attention this year, because you are starting with your NEWT's and I can promise you that it will not always be easy. That being said, you will definitely have fun as well. I have confidence that each of you will do well if you work hard. Please take out your books and your quills and copy what I have written on the board.

"Why do I have the feeling that the teachers are not going to be easy on us this year?" Pansy asked.

"Well, It might be the fact that the teachers start working immediately." Hermione said and started copying the work.

When the bell rang to signal the end of Transfiguration, the two girls packed away as fast as they could. They didn't want to waist their lunch time. The two of them had a lot to talk about.

A/N: Sorry for this boring chapter. It gets better, I promise.

**Chapter 4: True feelings **

"Okay, I think I have a way to see if Draco likes you, Pansy." Hermione said as she took a bite from her toast. "If Draco likes you, he'll get jealous if you go out with another guy, won't he?" Hermione said and smiled evilly.

"Yeah." Pansy said and frowned.

"Well, when your alone with Draco again, ask him if you should go out with a guy that asked you out today. If Draco says no or if he gets mad at you, you'll know he is jealous. If he doesn't, well, then it probably means he likes someone else." Hermione said.

"Do you think it will work?" Pansy asked skeptically.

"It has to, but make sure there is nobody with you when you ask him that." Hermione said seriously.

"Great. I'll try it! I really like Draco, you know." Pansy said and drank some of her pumpkin juice.

"I noticed." Hermione said and smiled.

"Well, let's hope he feels the same. So, what about you and Robby?" Pansy frowned.

"I'll just let him make the next move. I'm not going to try and push this thing between us." Hermione said and sighed.

After lunch, the two left for class, Hermione headed for the Arithmancy class and Pansy headed for the greenhouses.

"See you in the Dark Arts class!" Pansy called to Hermione just before rounding a corner.

'Wonder who our new Dark Arts teacher could be? I hope it's not someone from the Ministry of Magic again.' Hermione thought. 'Hopefully it's a cool teacher. I'm really not in the mood for an evil teacher _this _year, especially with the NEWT's that are coming up.'

Hermione opened the classroom door and took a seat, in the front of the class. Just as she took out her books and quill, someone came in. It was Robby. He looked a bit miserable, but a smile spread across his face when he saw Hermione.

"Hermione." Robby said and took a seat next to her. "I think this could easily be my favorite subject if I have to sit next to you everyday."

"I think I'd have to agree." She said and smiled at him.

Robby lifted Hermione's chin and kissed her softly. 'Wow, she's a really good kisser.' Robby thought as he kissed her more passionately.

The two of them stopped when the heard the door open. It was two Ravenclaw's, who were so deep in conversation that they didn't seem to have noticed Robby and Hermione kissing.

"So, I saw you and Snape staring at each other this morning. What was that all about?" Hermione asked.

"Uhm, it was nothing." Robby said quickly.

"Good morning class." Professor Gibbons said, as he walked into the classroom. He started class with a speech as well and soon after, they were assigned with tons of homework.

Hermione and Robby hardly got a chance to talk during the period, because they were busy revising their work from last year.

When the bell signaled the end of the period, Robby and Hermione left for Defense Against the Dark Arts, busy discussing what they did in Arithmancy.

A/N: I know this was a short chapter, but the next chapter is interesting...

**Chapter 5: Relatively impossible **

Ron and Harry were waiting in front of the classroom when Hermione and Robby got there.

"Hey you guys. I don't know about you, but I'm really anxious to see who our new Professor is." Hermione said and smiled excitedly.

Just then, a pretty woman with jet black hair and emerald green eyes walked to the door and opened it. "You can come in." She said and smiled at them.

Everyone started whispering and looked form the new Professor to Harry.

'Why is everyone staring at me?' Harry thought as he entered the room. Apparently Harry was the only one who didn't notice…

"Hermione? What's going on?" Harry asked as he sat down beside her and Ron.

"Cant you see?" Hermione asked, with a look of shock on her face.

"See what?" Harry asked, with a slight tone of irritation in his voice.

"You look almost exactly like her." Hermione said and looked at the Professor.

"I do?" Harry asked, looking at the woman, standing at her desk.

'Wow, she does look like me.' Harry thought. 'Her hair and her eyes are the same as mine. Her nose and mouth as well.'

"She looks like she could be your older sister." Ron whispered to Harry.

"It's imposs…" Harry trailed off.

"No, actually, if you look at her, I recon she is only about four years older than you are, Harry." Hermione said matter of factly.

"Hi everyone. I'm Professor Potter, but please, I insist that you call me Scarlet." She said and smiled at them. "Don't worry. I'm not going to make a speech. I am quite sure that you've had enough of that today, so, if you guys don't mind, I would like each of you to give me your name. I'm not in the mood to start working today."

Everyone looked at Harry. It seemed that they were thinking along the same line as he was. 'Could Scarlet possibly be related to Harry? And why was her last name Potter?'

When everyone had finished telling Scarlet their names, they talked about Quidditch, the Ministry of magic and about her. It turned out that she was in Beauxbatons and that Hermione was right about her age.

"Harry. May I please have a word with you?" Scarlet asked when the bell rang.

When everyone, except the two of them, had left the classroom, she closed the door.

"Well, this is a bit weird to tell you this, Harry." Scarlet said and blushed slightly. "I don't know if you noticed, but we look quite the same, you and me."

"If you're trying to tell me we're related, I'd just like to know how that could be possible?" Harry asked her.

"I thought you'd ask that, but, you see, when mum and dad started going out, mum got pregnant. Mum and Dad couldn't look after me, so Mum's parents offered to look after me, until they were ready. When they had you, they were a bit busy with the Order and with you and they couldn't come and get me, because I lived in France with Grandma and Grandpa, so they asked if I could stay with Grandma and Grandpa for just a while longer. Just before mum and dad died, Grandma and Grandpa were in an accident and didn't make it. I had to go and live with friends of Grandma and Grandpa. Lucky for me, their friends were wizards, so they sent me to Beauxbatons. I almost got married and if I did, I wouldn't be here, teaching. So, here I am.

"Uhm, well, this is strange." Harry said. "I'm definitely going to have to get used to the idea. I kind of thought I didn't have any living relatives, other than the Dursley's."

"I'll understand if you don't want anyone to know that I'm your sister…" Scarlet trailed off.

"No, actually, it would be cool." Harry said and smiled at her.

"We have a lot to catch up on, you know." She said and looked at Harry.

"Yeah, but why don't I meet you here after dinner. It will give us some time to get to know each other." He said and picked up his school bag.

"Sounds good." Scarlet said and walked Harry to the door.

When Harry got to the Great Hall, he told Hermione and Ron all about Scarlet.

"Well, I think she is really nice, Harry." Hermione said and took a bite of her chicken.

After dinner, Hermione and Ron walked to their dorm, talking about Scarlet and Harry.

"So, do you have a girlfriend, Harry?" Scarlet asked Harry as she handed him a butterbeer.

"No. The girl I liked messed me around and she cried all the time, so I just gave up on her." Harry grimace. "Why didn't you get married?"

"The guy I was going to marry, cheated on me with one of my friends." Scarlet said and gave a sigh. "I couldn't handle it, so I had to get away from there."

"Well, I enjoyed your class today. I think you're a really cool Professor, so I think you're better off, teaching here. What are we going to do this year?" Harry asked.

"I have a project for you. It basically involves staying in the forest for a month, examining all the creatures in the forest and learning how to guard yourselves from them." Scarlet said excitedly. "Professor Dumbledore is arranging for someone to help me out."

"What about the work we will be missing?" Harry asked skeptically.

"It's all been arranged with the ministry. None of the sixth years will be writing NEWT's. Professor Dumbledore still has to inform the other Professors." Scarlet said and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Cool. So, do you know who will be helping you?" Harry asked and took the mug, filled with coffee, which Scarlet just handed him.

"Yeah, I think it is Professor Lupin." She said and sighed. "Is she all right? I really don't feel like having a miserable woman as company for a month."

Harry smiled at Scarlet's words. "Yeah, Lupin is nice." Harry said. 'Scarlet didn't realize that Lupin wasn't a woman. This is perfect. Lupin and Scarlet would make a nice pair. It's a perfect way to make Scarlet forget about her old boyfriend.' Harry thought.

"Why are you smiling, Harry?" Scarlet asked.

"Nothing." He said and looked at his feet.

"Professor Lupin is meeting me here in five minutes. You can stay if you want to." Scarlet said hopefully.

"Yeah, okay. I wouldn't mind seeing Lupin again." Harry said and took a drink from his mug.

Sure enough, there was a knock on the door, five minutes later.

Scarlet walked over to the door and opened it. It was like time froze between her and the person at the door. She and Lupin stood there, looking at each other.

"Ahem." Harry gave a fake cough.

"Harry!" Lupin exclaimed.

Scarlet let Lupin in and closed the door, staring at Harry in disbelief.

"Hi. How are you?" Harry asked as he walked to Lupin and shook his hand.

"You two know each other?" Scarlet asked and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, Lupin, or well, Ramous actually, this is my sister, Scarlet." Harry said. "Scarlet, this was one of dad's friends."

Lupin's mouth fell open. "Oh my…" Lupin trailed off. "I never imagined that I would ever meet you."

"Wait a minute? You knew about Scarlet?" Harry asked shocked.

"Your dad told Sirius and me." Lupin said put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Okay, well, I guess you guys want to talk about the project, so, I'm just going to head back to the common room." Harry said, hugged Scarlet, shook Lupin's hand and left.

"So, Dumbledore said that you will inform me about the project." Lupin said and smiled at the beautiful woman who stood in front of him.

"Oh, of course, yeah." She said and leaned over the desk to get some of her notes. She handed it to Lupin and smiled at him. They stared into each others eyes for a while, before Lupin looked at the notes. Scarlet briefly informed Lupin about everything and he nodded, looking pleased.

"This is a really interesting project." Lupin said and put the notes back on her desk.

"I don't know about you, but I haven't had dinner yet and I'm starving. Would you care to join me?" Lupin asked nervously.

"Sure, sounds good." Scarlet said and felt a fluttering feeling in her stomach.

Lupin conjured up a small table with candles and silver plates. He pulled out a chair and beckoned Scarlet to take a seat. She smiled contently as her pushed her chair closer to the table.


End file.
